<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Засекречено by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447570">Засекречено</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сверхсекретные отношения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea/Maria Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Засекречено</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/840161">Classified</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor">CharacteristicallyMinor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как и большая часть их жизней, их первая встреча была засекречена. Родным рассказали, что познакомились на работе — сферы деятельности пересекаются. Весьма правдивое описание действительности. Ну, не считая того, что «работа» в тот раз заключалась в попытках завербовать профессионального убийцу в две разные организации.</p><p>И Холмс, и Фьюри отношения одобрили. Реши они стать союзниками, это будет хорошим подспорьем, а случись им враждовать… Что ж, в этом случае обеим было строго наказано предоставлять любую важную для начальства крупицу информации, какую только удастся друг у друга добыть.</p><p>На частые встречи у них не было ни шанса: ни ЩИТ, ни Холмс почти не оставляли сотрудникам личного времени. Довольствовались тем, что удавалось урвать… День там, полдня здесь, порой даже пару дней подряд. Для большинства людей в подобных условиях строить отношения было бы довольно затруднительно. Ну так большинство людей — не Антея и не Мария Хилл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>